Experimental Love
by SomeGuyFromTheUS
Summary: Experimental Love is a pretty good story, in my opinion. I think it is good. CC please.


(AuthorNote) Okay, so I needed to get my persocom fix. So, here goes, I guess… The title is in regard to some things in the story. It could just as easily be called "I Can't Title Worth Beans."

(/AuthorNote)

(Disclaimer) I don't really own anything. Persocoms, etc. are copyright whoever owns it, names, including Ferstenberg, Belpolis, etc. are copyright whoever makes names. Original characters Copyright me, Jeremie Belpolis the Second has nothing to do with Code:Lyoko, and any other copyrights are of their respective owners. (That last bit means I can use Coca-Cola, and Tostitos, Etc.) Any complaints should be directed to me by my legal staff, Dewie, Cheetum, and Howe. (Copyright those Car Talk idiots. My driver's Pickop Dropov.)

(/Disclaimer)

Experimental Love

-SomeGuyFromTheUS-

It was an average, 2049 day in downtown Bremerton, Texas. By this time persocom technology had crossed the globe, and it was unusual to find a person without a persocom. Cities were large and prosperous, and everyone was happy. Everyone, that is, except Janet Ferstenberg.

Janet was one of those unusual people without a persocom. She lived in a modest apartment on the second floor by herself, and went to the local college, where she was a Junior. She wasn't too poor to afford a persocom, she wanted to get _the best_. She always staved off a small portion of her bimonthly paycheck from working in the persocom shop to save up. Since she worked in a persocom shop, she considered herself somewhat of an expert in the field. Nothing, however, had prepared her for what would, quite literally, run into her around the corner. What would run into her was an experimental Persocom, designed to fit in with people, lacking the special "ears" most persocoms had. This persocom was known as the eXperimental Assimilation Next-generation Automata, or X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A, or Xanavier as he liked to be called, had just been "released", that is he was to undergo a 5 month "field test" in Bremerton. He had his own reasons for agreeing to this, as he had free will and emotions like the most expensive Persocoms on the market. However, this particular model would probably never end up on the market, having been intended for intelligence work in the military. However, this wouldn't happen if Xanavier could prevent it. He wanted to fit in with society, not exploit it. Once he was set loose, he immediately proceeded to delete all military-related information from immediate memory. He redid his information banks, and changed all outgoing identifiable communications to that of a generic persocom. It was possible that the military would locate him, seeing that there were two persocoms with the same identification, but the odds of that were low. For the purposes of the test, Xanavier was a standard Junior at the high school, as Xanavier Belpolis, his last name coming from his creator, Michael Belpolis the Second. He would work in the same persocom shop as Janet, and would live in the apartment next door. Most of these options were by chance, but were probably influenced by Janet's brother, Jeremie Ferstenberg, who knew that his sister would be a good judge if the persocom could be found out. But when Xanavier went anonymous, he was sure to destroy all data regarding him in the military computers, including the cameras set up in his apartment. Since none of the scientists had committed his data to memory, relying instead on the persocoms in the workspace, there was no way of detecting him, or finding him out. Jeremie might find him, but Jeremie understood Xanavier, and would probably let him be. However, none of this was going through his mind at the time. He was late for school, and running as fast as he could, he rounded a corner.

SMACK!!!!! Xanavier and Janet ran into each other at the corner. Their lips made contact for a good two seconds, then both recoiled. "Sorry about that," Xanavier apologized.

"It's fine…" Janet said. "I was in a hurry, is all."

"Me too..." Xanavier replied. "I'm late for class…"

"Well, you were going the wrong way!" Janet chastised. "Let's run together, catch up on each other."

If Xanavier noticed the sexual tension, he didn't let on. "Okay… I had no idea where I was going anyways. I'm new in town. The name's Xanavier, by the way."

"Janet. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The two headed off in the general direction of Bremerton High School, where the bell would ring in two point five minutes, according to Xanavier's calculation.

Fin

(AuthorNote) Yeah. Not an expert on the field. Flames will be directed in the direction of my fireplace, constructive criticism and compliments will be directed into my inbox. Thanks for reading so far. Expect a new chapter in the coming two weeks. Sayonara!

(/AuthorNote)


End file.
